


Mind's Ear

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=122476#t122476">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mind's Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=122476#t122476) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**.

One thousand Jutsu. A very impressive number, if Kakashi said so himself. Some were honestly kind of useless in certain situations, but most were really helpful. It was a good thing he had a formidable memory, although sometimes he mixed them up and used a barometer jutsu when he really wanted a blood-thinning jutsu... things like that. He was very fast in any case, so mistakes like that were covered up quickly.

When he was bored, Kakashi would usually go through his massive collection of jutsu, classifying them mentally and organizing them according to chakra-usage, offence or defence and range. That way, he would look like as if he was actually paying attention, instead of buried far into his own brain; not that he cared what most people thought, in any case.

But right now, in this dreary meeting of all the sensei in the village, he was gleefully trying out a new version of the Mind Body Switch Technique that Inoichi had showed him the other day.

_See?_ Inoichi-san had said right into his mind; his mental voice had a distinctly smug air. _It's milder. You don't seize control, it's kind of shared._

_What's it good for?_ Kakashi had been intrigued. He and Inoichi-san had been communicating with their _thoughts_, and there was something intrusively intimate about it at first... until he discovered that once he'd filtered out Inoichi's background noise about other random things, and he himself had locked any little secret behind a massive mental wall, it was actually kind of enjoyable.

_Well, suppose you're on a mission and talking out loud will be detrimental. It would be good for such a situation._

_...you just came up with that, didn't you._

_Basically_, Inoichi admitted and they'd grinned.

Kakashi went through the seals, his hands hidden under the large table at which all the sensei, both Jounin and Chuunin, sat. He had insisted that he be seated directly across from Iruka-sensei, who had given him a narrow-eyed glower, but had said nothing, going on to ignore Kakashi completely and pay attention to the Hokage like the proper sensei he was. If only everyone knew how Iruka's eyes would look in bed, sultry and dark. They'd all be wanting a bit of him, and Kakashi was quite fine with keeping their relationship as secretive as possible.

As soon as the seals activated the change in his chakra, he sent out a straight line of it under the table and grinned triumphantly underneath his mask, knowing the exact moment that the jutsu hit as Iruka stiffened slightly in his seat.

_Hello there, Iruka-sensei_.

Iruka's voice bloomed in his mind's ear, like someone turning up the volume on an old radio: _....and if this is Kakashi doing something strange, you better STOP RIGHT NOW what the hell is this idiot up to I swear I'm going to do very bad things--_

_Ohhh sensei, I really love your bad things,_ Kakashi cut in unrepentantly and Iruka's lips tightened; he still kept his brown eyes fixed on the head of the table. Kakashi admired his self-control. _It's just a mind-meld jutsu. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine._

_Is that so?_

It was a little amusing, getting this window into Iruka's mind. There was a main voice, of course, and then there were smaller, fainter voices beneath it, most of them doing separate and integral tasks to keep the mind ticking.

Kakashi had never thought about it until he had melded with Inoichi's mind, how people tended to have little things constantly going on in their brains, snippets of song and random floating information, all layered underneath that central _personality_, for lack of a better word. Iruka was no different; while his main voice was calm, one of his fainter voices was extremely pissed off that Kakashi would pull something like this in the middle of a very important meeting, and was complaining sorely. Another voice, however, was diabolically curious about this jutsu. If this voice could smile, it would be a very dangerous smile indeed.

_Isn't this nice, Iruka-sensei?_ Kakashi was a little wary of that evil little voice.

_Very nice._ Iruka kept his hands folded atop the table, looking for all the world like a harmless, prim teacher. _Oh, have I ever told you that I love your hands?_

Kakashi glanced down at his hands; they looked pretty normal to him as he held his fingers in that triangular shape that sent out his focused jutsu to Iruka. _My hands?_

_Your hands. They're strong and dangerous, except when they're pressed on the small of my back or holding onto my waist._

"What?" Kakashi said out loud; he actually sounded very breathless.

"What?" Kurenai, beside him, turned to look at his face, her brows pulled slightly together.

"Oh, I didn't hear that last thing that was said," Kakashi answered lazily, but his cock had twitched at the low want in Iruka's thoughts.

"You were paying attention?" Kurenai asked with a smirk. Kakashi managed to look withering and dismissive at the same time. Kurenai rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the front of the room.

_And when you put your hands down inside my clothes and you stroke me, I love feeling the callouses on your fingers... did you know that? It reminds me of what you do to protect our village._

Kakashi felt his skin growing warm and a taut feeling curl in his stomach. His fingers trembled from the strain, he wanted to touch his own erection so badly.

_Kakashi,_ Iruka thought in a low moan, sounding just the way he did when they were in bed, his mouth pressed to the curl of Kakashi's ear as Kakashi thrust in and out of him. _Kakashi, the things I want to do to you right now._

"Things like what?" Kakashi croaked out.

"Kakashi-sensei, is there something you need to add to the list?" Tsunade called out, clutching the long metallic pointer she had been using to indicate the proposal for the new teaching structure.

"Oh. I--"

_I want to get on my knees underneath the table and put my face in your crotch, inhaling your scent before I undo the fastenings--_

"Kakashi?" Tsunade sounded very annoyed with him, but Kakashi's brain was dismantling under Iruka's relentless assault, so he was a little past caring about that right now. "Kakashi, I know you think these meetings are boring, but if you're going to--"

_\--and run my tongue over your balls, I know you like that, I love doing it too, you make such arousing noises... they get me so hard--_

"I have nothing to add at the moment, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi muttered and shivered. His face was burning, because everyone was staring at him right now, even Iruka, who simply had a vaguely interested expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka had the _gall_ to ask politely, even as he was thinking _Kakashi, I would fuck you on this very table until you **scream**\--_

"Fine, thank you," Kakashi gritted out and shuddered, barely controlling himself as he came, right there. He clenched his fingers into tight fists, cutting off their connection.

"Are you sure?" Iruka tilted his head, regarding him politely, and Kakashi was going to _strangle_ him, because he was actually panting a little right now from the exertion and everyone was still _staring_ at him.

Kakashi dredged up a curvy-eyed grin from fuck-knows-where. "Yes, I'm sure, Iruka-sensei."

"Now that we're _all sure_," Tsunade snapped, "can we continue?"

Kakashi did a quick shielding jutsu on his crotch to cover the dampness, and to hopefully hide the scent of it, but there was an Inuzaka seated beside Iruka, and they were staring at him with confused shock.

Kakashi slouched in his seat and folded his arms over his chest, scowling.

Next time, he would not even _think_ about trying out one of his thousand jutsu on Iruka. No, not even _one_.

_fin_


End file.
